


Dear, Rhett

by septiplierhink



Series: Sad Rhink [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Implied Suicide Attempt, Lots of character death, M/M, also very dark, very sad and im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since we spilt, I don't know what to do. I can't get any sleep anymore, I barely eat anymore. I'm lost without you, I'm broken without you."</p><p>or</p><p>That fic where Link writes a sad and very dark letter to Rhett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear, Rhett

**Author's Note:**

> sup people,  
> so I've being feeling like a huge bundle of suicidal crap, so I wrote this.
> 
> It's also the second and last part of my Sad Rhink series, at least for now. But I might start up the series again some time.
> 
> things that this contains that you should probably know before reading:  
> -suicide attempts  
> -family death  
> -death of loved ones in general  
> -self harm  
> -cheating/affairs  
> -depression
> 
> Yep, it's pretty rough around the edges but I guess it's acceptable...
> 
> There's also probably a fuck-ton of typos, so yeah there's that.
> 
> Enjoy...? I guess

Dear Rhett,

Since we spilt, I don't know what to do. I can't get any sleep anymore, I barely eat anymore. I'm lost without you, I'm broken without you.

Rhett, I miss you. I miss waking up next to you. Seeing your smile in the morning was always the highlight of my day. I miss you making me breakfast when I slept in. I miss your body and how good you were to me. I miss your everything, because you were my everything.

It's not just that I miss the future we could have shared. After Christy and the kids passed, you were all I had left. And I was all you had after Jessie left. We were always there for each other, as friends or more than friends. Towards the end, I thought it was going it be us forever. And I know that forever is a long time, but I was ready, I had the ring. I was ready for us to spend out 'forevers' with each other, but you left me.

I'm trying to put myself back together, but I keep falling apart. It's because I'm missing a piece of my life. Rhett, I'm not complete without you. And I will never be, not without you anyways.

I remember us staying in the cabin on Christmas that one year, because neither of us wanted to go out in the cold. Or maybe it was because we didn't want to leave each other. I remember the day the LAPD called to report four bodies -among many others- found in the wreak of a plane crash. One woman, one teenage girl, one teenage boy, and another male child. I remember you you trying to tell me that they weren't Christy, Lily, Lincoln and Lando. I remember you holding me until I ran out of tears. I remember it, I remember every moment with you.

The ringing in my head hasn't stopped, it's got worse since you left. The pain hasn't stopped either, without you I'm miserable. A mess in my mind and my body. I'm dull, lifeless, held captive by my own suffering.

It's been two years since GMM stopped, you couldn't even look me in the eyes after you told me we were over. The studio is empty, nearly abandoned, like my heart. It's going to be knocked down and turned into apartment buildings. It's all leaving us, Rhett, just like you did.

The fans want us back, they want you back, I want you back.

Do you ever think about me anymore? Do you ever think about the times when we would wait until Jessie was gone to make love? How it was odd, but that was fine because we loved each other. Do you ever think about when she found out about our affair and kicked us out on the spot. How we slept on the floor of the studio because we had nowhere else to go. Because I do, I think about you everyday.

We would fight but we didn't care how it ended because we both knew that somehow we would always end up back together. That is, until we didn't.

I used to tackle you on to the couch in the set late at night, after the crew was gone. I can still hear you laugh when I think about those times. You had a voice like a god. You laugh was like gold, whispers like crystal, and your moans were priceless.

Sometimes I think about what would have happened if we stayed together. We could have had a summer wedding, and honeymooned around the world. Maybe we would have our own home by now, one to call ours. Maybe we would have an adopted son or daughter. Maybe we'd have a happy family, but you left me.

I wish you were here so I could have a shoulder to cry on, but instead I'm staining this love letter with my tears. I wish you were here so you could hold me, I miss being in your arms, you were always so strong, so warm. I miss that, I miss you.

But most of all, I miss your touch. Our hands grazing in the night, exploring each other's bodies like we were 15 again. I miss your chest against mine. I miss you. I miss you wearing my glasses and doing stupid impressions.

You'll never know how much I miss you, ever.

I'm slowly drowning in regret. Regretting that I could have spent every second of my life with you before it was too late. Was it something I did? Something I said? I guess I'll never know, because you still can't talk to me. 

I'm killing myself from the inside out, dying for you because I loved you, I still love you.

Through every tough time, through every terrifying moment, you were there, my fears were nothing when I was with you. You'd protect me from the demons in my head. Now without you, what you I do? I'm lost.

I don't even know where I'll send this, maybe I'll just lay it by your grave and hope that in some miraculous way, you'll read it from wherever you are. Or maybe this whole 'Rhett's in a better place now' thing that I've tried to tell myself isn't true. Maybe you just left me for good, left everyone for good.

Sincerely,  
Linkstar

**Author's Note:**

> woah, i'm up to seven character deaths written now, wow I need to stop.
> 
> Anyway, thank yall for reading, leave some kudos and comments if that's a thing you want to do.
> 
> and as always, stay cool, stay safe :33


End file.
